Winchester and Company
by Zera Henna
Summary: Castiel is a CS, or "Crime Sniffer", assigned to investigate the mob ring lead by notorious mob boss Dean Winchester. Tired of living in the Confinement Compound and being "owned" by the Government, he quickly switches sides and starts investigating the Government for the mob. Dean soon becomes increasingly interested in this Crime Sniffer turned bad. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel smut


Castiel sat in his cell and stared at the peeling paint on the cement walls, head tilted back to rest on one of four of the wooden beams that held the poorly constructed bed up.

The door opened and Castiel saw sunlight for the fourth time in two years.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

CS's were the best bet to catch this guy, and Bobby knew it. But the scrawny pale man that his agents brought in was a far cry from what he had been promised. Bobby eyed the shaking man with concern.

"Whats the deal with this guy? He seems in pretty bad shape." Bobby asked, stopping agent Ash from leaving the room by grabbing his arm and tugging him to the quivering CS.

"Look, I know he looks pretty shabby, but I think he just got out of a really bad confinement compound, so give the poor guy some slack. He wanted to come here, he told Jo."

"He's clearly not fit for duty yet." Bobby ground out.

"I think that's his decision, sir." Ash said, raising an eyebrow. "A Crime Sniffer is not exactly an agent, so you have little say in what he can or can not do. He has access to all the files on the case, and he is allowed 24-hour protection." Ash repeated what the senior agent had told him when he had went to get the CS.

Bobby grummbled but let Ash go, frowning. Ash smiled weakly at the CS quietly shaking in the corner, then left Bobby's office.

Bobby eyed the CS up and down. He looked tired, terrified, but not in the way you would expect. His eyes were alert and his shaking was probably due to the loud noises and multiple people, not the fact that he didn't know what to do or what was going on.

"Whats yer name, boy?"

"Castiel," the CS rasped, voice hoarse from little use.

"Castiel the Crime Sniffer from the confinement compound," Bobby muttered, slumping down into his chair. "Ok. So," he picked up a file on his desk marked _UNSOLVED—D.W. AND CO. _and held it out to the Crime Sniffer, who slowly went up to his desk and gently took it from him, "our target is Dean Winchester and Company. Or, at least that's what we call 'em." He tapped the other files on his desk, then gestured to the one in Castiel's hands. "Dean's the ring leader. His next best is his brother, Sam. Then this chick named Ruby handles all the contacts. Gabriel is Sam's personal assassin. This guy named Luce is one of their top contributors."

"What does Dean and Company do?" Castiel rasped, flipping through the impressive summary file.

"Drugs, illegal fights, scams, assassinations, theft, oh and the tiny charge of trading US secrets." He said sarcastically, trying to marr the pride in his voice. Of course no one was aware, but the government had just handed one of their biggest cases to the Winchester and Co.'s inside man. Bobby was actually one of the first members of the at first small-time mob. When it became one of the most feared mobs even in Italy, Bobby had become an agent and soon was a director of the crime unit.

"What does Dean do?"

Bobby blinked. "Call the shots, of course."

Castiel closed the file and tucked it neatly between Bobby's coffee cup and desk phone."I could tell you where he is right now, but I have a feeling you already know," the Crime Sniffer stated, his voice low, so no one could hear outside the office.

Bobby smiled, but his heart rate flew up. "Excuse me?"

"I am a class A Crime Sniffer, Mr. Singer." Castiel said slowly. "I might not look like much, with the tremors and sickly look, but I assure you that my senses are always tuned."

Bobby got up and closed his office door, swinging around to stare at the Crime Sniffer.

"You seem the one to see an opportunity and go for it," Bobby observed.

"This is true." Castiel rasped, smiling meekly. "One of my many faults."

"So, do you see an opportunity, Castiel?" Bobby urged, his mind reeling.

"Quite." Castiel hummed, nodding. "I've been stuck in a cell for two years, Mr. Singer. By the government, no less. So I am all to willing to get into a mob ring."

"Dean would love a CS in our little establishment, actually." Bobby mused.

"Of course he would, Mr. Singer." Castiel smiled slightly, his tremors becoming more bearable by the minute. This was much more intresting than old peeling paint.


End file.
